SNS: Fate of Three Worlds
Shonen Jump vs Nintendo vs Sega (or SNS for short): Fate of three worlds is a beat'em all game. Controls The controls are represented by XBOX 360 buttons. Right analog = move Left analog = move camera X = light attack (you can make a 3-hit combo) Y = heavy attack (you can make a 3-hit combo) B = takedown attack (is slower than the heavy attack, but sends the enemy away instantly) A = jump (you can use all the normal attacks whle jumping, but can't make combos) RB = block (by attacking with X or Y, you do a grab) RT = special stance 1 (you make a stance, and, if you press X, Y, B or A, you do a special attack) LB = charge energy LT = special stance 2 (the same as special stance 1) Note: in all the A attacks, during the special stance, you jump and try to strike the enemy. If you strike it, will appear a cutscene and kill the enemy instantly (but just if is a normal enemy. If he is a character too, will just hurt him a little). You can't do on bosses. RT+LT = ultimate stance (the same as special stance 1 and 2, but you can do ultimate attacks. After pressing a button, you do a striker attack (you try to strike the enemy and, if you succeed, appears a cutscene and you use the ultimate attack in near enemies, but the striked enemy will take extra damage). You will stay in the special stance for 3 seconds). Last note: the special and ultimate attacks consume energy. You can gain energy by attacking the enemies, by collecting energy orbs or by charging energy. All the special attacks with X, Y and B uses 1 energy bar, the with A uses 2 energy bars, and the ultimate attacks uses 3 eenrgy bars. Characters The * means that the character is unlockable. You unlock that character by completing the story mode of its franchise. Shonen Jump Goku Naruto Seiya Ichigo Luffy Bobobo-Bobobo* Dr. Slump Saitama Nintendo Mario Kirby Link Pikachu Inkling* Wario* Marth* Aeron* (Pandora's Tower) Sega Sonic Amigo Luke Custer Hotsuma Tails* Billy Hatcher* Bayonetta* Ulala* Stages Shonen Jump Planet Namek Hidden Leaf Village Atena Sanctuary Hueco Mundo The Going Merry Nintendo Mushroom Kingdom Dreamland Hyrule Castle Pokemon Stadium Yoshi's Island Sega Green Hill Zone Samba De Amigo Eggman Hideout Channel 5 Headquaters Temple (Altered Beast) Story Mode Bosses Shonen Jump 1st boss = Frieza 2nd boss = Pain 3rd boss = Saga Nintendo 1st boss = Petey Piranha 2nd Boss = Tiki Tong 3rd boss = Master Hand Sega 1st boss = Solaris 2nd boss = Father Balder 3rd boss = Dr. Eggman Assists Here Extra costumes Here Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Company X Company Category:Series X Series Category:Dbz Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Mario games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario & Sonic Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Kirby Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid games Category:Splatoon Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Bayonetta Category:DragonBall